


Serein

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [127]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Au first meeting, Gen, M/M, Same Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>serein: noun: suh-ran: fine rain falling after sunset from a sky in which no clouds are visible.</p><p>1865-70; French, from Middle French serain evening, nightfall, from Latin sero late</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serein

John lifted his face and rolled his eyes. "Naturally, not a cloud in the sky, it's starting to get dark and it's beginning to rain."

"Serein," a voice near him said, quietly, but clearly with a slight accent...French?

"Suh-what?"

"Serein, we don't really have a word for it in English, it's when it rains shortly after sunset when no clouds are visible...just back from hmmm...Afghanistan?"

"Haircut give me away, or was it my tan?"

"Yeah, that and your posture and that look in your eye like you wish you could see behind you, trust issues, probable PTSD, and I saw you leaning on your cane pretty hard as you walked over to this bench, hand twitching like you wish you were anywhere else..."

"Do this to everyone you bump into on benches or am I special?"

"Sherlock Holmes. There's a decent Italian place where they won't let me pay...I never eat, so Angelo would be thrilled to make something for you...saved him from a murder charge once, actually three murder charges."

"John Watson."

"Don't use the 'Dr.' anymore?"

"How did you-"

"Easy, you pulled out your wallet to see how much cash you had left and you keep a picture of you and a friend, assuming the day you got your long white coats, you might pick it up before it gets too wet..."

"Damn! Errr...thanks - why would I claim to be a doctor when I can't even hold a scalpel anymore...yeah...Mike and I were at Bart's together..."

"Stamford?"

"No way, you know Mike?"

"Lets me borrow his wet lab space when I need it...funny, asked him today if he knew of anyone who wanted to share a flat...c'mon it's pouring, I know you're hungry...just to warn you - Angelo may assume you're my date, I usually bring a skull with me if I want to chat with someone."

"So, I'm filling in for your skull?"

"Relax, amazingly enough, you seem to be keeping my attention more than most morons...sorry, not used to actually socializing with..."

"People?"

"Right. Dinner?"

"Why not - you seem to be interesting enough that I may actually have something to blog about for once -"

"Therapist's idea."

"Therapist's terrible idea...nothing ever happens to me."


End file.
